Gotens Little Princess/Problem
by MajinX Goten
Summary: This is a nice little fic about Goten/Bra. Keep reading to find out more ;)
1. Default Chapter

================== Chapter 1 ========

"Sheesh...," Goten muttered under his breath while looking up at the clock in the school room. " Time goes by so slowly when you wait for it....I bet they do that on purpose.."

Goten sunk a little lower into his seat as he looked back and forth between the clock and the professor dictating to the class. Next to him a few of the guys had fallen asleep and were leaving a nice little pool of drool on the desk with a little river of saliva running into it. A couple of seats down the row, some girl with frilly hair spun her pencil around in her fingers. It looked like hardly anyone was listening to the teacher. 

" Yo Goten, wake up dude, " Trunks whispered from behind. 

"Hm?," Goten hummed as he looked to Trunks. 

"I cant stand this class...a few more minutes and we'll be out,"

"Yeah," Goten smiled and looked back to the front

Trunks sat back in his seat and stared blankly at the front wall, tryin to avoid using his mind as much as possible. The clock struck noon...10 more minutes in hell. The teacher droned on some more and pointed his stick at the whiteboard a few times and smacked it against the whiteboard a few times to get peoples attention. Finally the bell sounded and class was dismissed. Everyone filed out like zombies in a strangely orderly line. Goten and Trunks walked out of class together.

"Ugh..that was boring..," Trunks sighed as he put his hands behind his head "Lets go somewhere, I need to revive my mind...what was the class about anyway?"

"I have no clue..lets just get outta here okay?" Goten nodded half asleep.

Trunks and Goten walked off and got into their car, then drove off to get some chinese. @_@

They ordered some orange chicken and fried rice and left. Along they way the picked up some sodas then headed home. ( They gotta eat right?) When they got home, Trunks put the the food in the kitchen and Goten plopped down on the couch and rested a bit. 

"Hey Trunks? " Goten said with his eyes closed

"Whats up?," Trunks replied with a mouthful of rice

"Tomorrow we've got the day off..what do you want to do?"

"I havent a clue *chews*"

"..........."

Goten nodded off and fell asleep, Trunks stood in the kitchen and concentrated on eating.

-- The Next Morning--

"Dam..." Goten says as he slowly wakes up.

Goten took a look around, apparently he had fallen in his clothes (again). Trunks was on the other couch knocked out. Goten, still a little groggy, got up off the couch and shuffled around the apartment. Goten went over to the coffee maker and made some coffee, got fixed up then left. Trunks was still asleep when he left. Goten hopped into his car and drove off to Kami's Lookout. Along the way he thought of things, halfway day-dreaming.

"...Goten...?" A voice asked 

Goten looked up, he was in a white room..no walls, no end..everything was white like in a snowstorm, just without the coldness. A breeze blew by carrying cherry blossoms with it. Goten remembered this scene. It was a few days ago in the park. He was taking a walk.

"Goten?" The voice asked again.

Goten started to answer, but a few feet away he say a beautiful girl appear. She was holding a flower. Goten stopped as he recognized the image...very familiar, very beautiful.

"Are you listening?" The voice seemed to talk to Goten.

Goten say another image appear in front of him. It looked familiar as well. 

"Hm?" The second image replied. " yeah, I'm here"

The first image smiled at the second.

Goten thought about the scene. A few days ago..in the park. It was in the afternoon, the cherry blossom trees were beautiful that day..they had just started to bloom. No one else was in the park, just "us" two. It was nice.

As Goten thought about the scene and its surroundings, the picture started to conform to what he had remembered. The scene changed from white to a picturesque afternoon background, the sun setting, the sky was fiery red with the sundown . The cherry blossom trees appeared on either side of both figures. The second had its back to Goten, the first was facing the second. 

"....." The First figure started to say something but stopped

The image of her face started to appear faintly, but shadows kept most of her features hidden. Goten smiled as he warmly thought of this girl. 

" I'm surprised to see you here," The second figure said as he noticed her discomfort. " Bra "

Goten smiled. Bra . Apparently they had run into each other in the park. Bra looked a little upset about something. He couldnt exactly put a finger on what it was. It was the look on her face. So...the second figure was himself. He remembered asking her what bothered her.

"..Well," Goten said. " Whats bothering you?"

" Nothin ," Bra replied as she shook her head.

"Well..somethings up," Goten whispered "but..I wont pry, its nice seeing you here though. I didnt expect to see you here..I thought you'd be off with 17 or something, you two seem to be connected at the lips *smiles* "

Bra glared at him

"....." 

"....."

Goten remembered this part..he didnt exactly pick up the significance of that until a few seconds afterwards. What was bothering her was something about 17.

Goten nodded a little bit. He kept quiet. He had decided not to pry any further..maybe Bra came here to be left alone. But did she want to left alone now? Goten had no answer to that one. Goten thought of a quick way to escape, he didnt want to impose.

Goten looked at his watch

" Hey, I've got to get going...I'm late" Goten said breaking the silence and temporarily ..Bra's glare.

Bra looked at him and said "Okay"

Goten said bye and walked away.

"Sheesh..that was so cheesy," Goten thought to himself " Cant I do any better?"

The scene started to slowly fade away. Bra turned around and looked at the cherry blossoms and Goten was walking away. First the background faded, then the trees....everything went to white. The lasting image of Bra was the last thing to fade to white. Goten started to slowly come out of his daydream. 

Goten was back on the road, he was nearing the area where Kami's Palace was located. He saw the long tower that supported the Palace. 

Goten stopped his car by the side of the road and walked a little ways . He noticed the sky. The sky was blue with little fluffy clouds floating in the air. Nice weather for a day of training.

Goten smirked and fly off into the sky.

========================End Of Chapter 1=============================

OK! Thats it for chapter 1. Sorry its so slow, I'm just tryin to build in the storyline so that I can set up some of the better stuff. This is a REALLY short chapter, sorry about that everybody. Expect some better stuff next chapter. See ya'll next chapter

- Goten


	2. The price for a little bit of R&R

=== Chapter 2 ===

"Hmph," Vegeta snarled with obvious distaste. "The boy is late again...Kakarott..what the hell is wrong with your son?"

"Calm down Vegeta, he'll be here soon," Goku crossed his arms..a little upset at Goten as well.

"Why is he always late? Slackers dont make very good fighters,"

"..Well...,"

"Hmph...lower class saiyans,"

Vegeta turned around and walked towards the edge of the facility ( Kami's Lookout). Goku sat down cross-legged and waited. He wondered where the hell Goten could be...possibly out with Paris? 

*****************************************************

Goten could see the bottom edge of the lookout from his position. He contemplated whether or not to actually go....he was already late...he'd get into so much shit. :*-( ..

"Yah know what?," Goten thought to himself. "They wont miss me today..I'll just go someplace else"

Goten decided to play hookie and left. -_- . He flew down first then away, takin care they wouldnt see him, whomever was really waiting for him up there. He dropped down into his car and drove off, the wind rushing in his ears. He grinned and put on a pair of sunglasses.

***************************************************

"Uuuggghh..," Trunks groggily moaned as he woke up and found himself in a very strange position on the couch. His legs were up on top of the couch and he was on the floor, his body twisted in a strange C with his head touching the bottom of the couch. He could see the "dust bunnies" ( A.K.A. Ghost Turds) underneath the couch. 

Trunks blinked a few times and slowly climbed up onto the couch. He'd been out for a little while. He couldnt remember how he made it to the couch, or how he ended up in that weird position. (Twitched!). Trunks layed on the couch for a little bit, letting himself slowly come out of sleep mode, his hair covering his eyes. After about 10 minutes he started to get up. The room was still dark, the curtains were drawn closed and all the lights were out. Trunks stretched a little bit and fixed himself up. -_- ... 

Finally after a little bit of walking around..shuffling his feet..he realized something.

" Wheres Goten?"

*************************************************

Goten scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment / annoyance as his car slowed to a stop. 

" Dam...rush hour...," Goten muttered.

Goten clicked on the CD player and listened to some trance as he waited in the stop and go traffic. Suddenly Gotens cell phone began to ring. Goten turned down his music and answered.

"Hello?," Goten answered.

"Hey, Goten, whats up dude? You busy? " A mans voice piped.

Goten vaguely recognized the voice

" Hey baka..whats up now?" Goten laughed and took off his sunglasses. 

"Sorry to spring this kinda stuff onto you, but ah....could u get over here real quick?"

"I'm kind of stuck in traffic right now...."

"Ah, its cool, we'll come get yah in a minute," 

"What? How you manage to do that?"

" *laugh* just wait and you'll see *click!*"

The person Goten was on the phone with hung up. 

" Was that who I think it was?" Goten thought to himself as a faint rumbling could be heard in the distance.

Goten turned his head in the general direction of the rumbling. The other people on the road were looking around as well. Suddenly a faint high-pitched whine was heard from above. Goten looked up and screams were heard as a large beam shot down out of the sky, evaporating the clouds in its wake and sending a shockwave across the ground, knocking everyone except Goten to the ground. The beam had fried a few of the cars a little way ahead of him. As the civilians scrambled to their feet and ran away, a group of enemies appeared out of nowhere. 

"What the hell!?!?!" Goten mumbled as the group swarmed Goten.

Goten got into his fighting stance and prepared to face his attackers. There were 3 of them. Each one was veiled in a black ninja-like outfit....no weapons. All three rushed him. Goten stood firm until the last moment and cracked one in the jaw with his elbow, letting the other two fly by. Goten grinned a little as he felt something give in his opponents face. The impact sent his would-be attacker reeling backwards against his will. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet, beneath his mask, a little wetness came from his nose. Goten smiled and beckoned the others to come at him again. The three attackers regrouped and stood next to each other, facing opposite to Goten. Everyone else was either dead or had run away. The three flashed poses, the one with the broken nose was in the middle. They showed off like the Ginyu Force...just..*ahem*...smaller?

The one on the left pulled off his mask. He smirked. He had short spiky dark blue hair with dark brown eyes. Next, the one on the right pulled off his mask...except..it wasnt a guy at all. This was a woman. She flashed a feminine pose and let her black hair fall down. She smiled dangerously at Goten and blew him a kiss. Last, the one in the middle pulled off his mask. He was short, bald guy. His lip was fat and his nose was busted and openly bleeding, as was his upper lip. He gave Goten the evil eye and flicked him off in sign language ( ^_^ ;; ).

The one on the left dusted himself off and shadow boxed.

" I am......Anjin Kiretsubo," He said and drew his finger across his throat then pointed to Goten.

The one in the middle wiped his nose and cursed at Goten 

"You fucking prick! You will know the fury of Ishido TakaShita!" He snarled.

Lastly, the beautiful lady at the right winked flirtatiously at Goten and slid her hands down her body.

" Mmmm..you look like a good target. I am Amai Zetsuei..."Sweet Death" ...I'm sure we'll have fun " She grinned devilishly and eyed Goten.

Goten tried to analyze the power of the three, he could sense something, but he couldnt figure out what it was. They're Ki felt strangely familiar yet...very foreign. 

The trio stood side by side and stared down Goten.

Goten stood straight up and nodded to them, looking confident.

The three started to power up, they're energy levels soaring into the millions. Goten watched. Lightning started to flare around Goten as he too started to power up. The sky started to darken and rain fell from the sky in sheets, dampening the battlefield which neither side seems to notice. Goten on one side, the three on the other. The Ki flares of the trio combined and glowed a deep dark purple. Gotens Ki flare glowed a deep blue with lightning edging. Goten smiled...he knew where this would lead to. He felt his anger rising and spreading through-out his entire body. He closed his eyes as he felt the Super Saya-jin Power surging throughout his veins. He tensed his body and let out an explosive battle cry. His hair flared into a glowing gold and his Ki flare turned a deep flowing golden color. A shockwave burst out from his transformation decimating any vehicles on the sides of the road and leaving a large wave of sunken road in its circular wake. The shockwave knocked Ishido to the ground, sending the blood from his face leaping into the air. He snarled as he stood back up. Amai and Anjin were still slowly powering up. 

Goten floated a few inches off the ground, his hair floating in the air. Slowly, he came back down and his golden hair settled into a more stable position. He gave that Son smile....ready for battle.

"Bring It," Goten whispered his challenge to his opponents.

====================End of Chapter 2===============================

Alright everyone..thats it for chapter 2!! Dont yah hate it when i end it when the fight scene is about to come up eh? ^_^ dont worry, I'll work on the next chapter reeely quick. Expect some lemons to come up sometime soon....so yah ..know.....G --- NC-17 soon everyone lol. How is the battle w/ Goten going to turn out? Who was that person on the phone? Is Trunks wearing yesterdays boxers!?!?!?! Find out next chapter....happy reading.


	3. Just a bad dream...

======================= Chapter 3 ====================

Bra sat at on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking deeply about something. She had a little problem on her hands with no real sensible answer to it. She was silent and put her hands behind her head. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Bra honey? " Bulma knocked at the door. " You okay over there? You didnt even say hi when you came in today,"

"......" Bra was quiet.

Bulma leaned against the door, something was up...she just didnt know what it all was about. Bra wiped a lone tear from her face, stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly and peeked her head out. 

Bulma took a quick look at her daughter to try and read any hint of whats happening. She came to the conclusion that she was crying a little bit. She decided not to say anything about it...if she wanted to talk about it she would. She hadnt hidden anything from her before. Right? Right.

Bra smiled to try and hide how she was feeling ( which was like shit ). 

" Hey Mom," Bra had a plastic smile on her face.

" I just came to see whats up...you seem a little quieter than usual today" Bulma answered acting "oblivious" to Bras expression.

" Ah nothing really, I'm just a little tired today mommy...you know," Bra flatly lied in a soft tone.

"Okay, I'll leave you then,"

Bulma walked away and went down the stairs a little sad. She knew her daughter was lying about whatever it was. She could do the same thing when she was her age. Anyhow...shes a strong girl.

********************************************************************

Goten anger flared as he dashed towards his opponents. Ishido dashed towards him as well, Amai and Anjin took to the sides. They all met in the middle attacking with a flurry of punches and well-timed kicks at Goten. Goten easily dodged most of them but couldnt avoid some of them. It didnt matter much though, their attacks hurt like rain to Goten. Goten countered with an uppercut to Ishido, then a downwards strike with that same hand into Anjin then a spin around blast into Amai's face. 

"Sorry," Goten smiled as the trio were eating gravel. ( He felt bad for hitting a lady)

Ishido stood up first. He quickly fired a volley of energy blasts while he felt Gotens guard was down. Goten soundly blocked them with an energy shield and returned fire with a single blast. The blast stopped short of Ishido who finally realized it was there. 

"!?!?!?," Ishido yelped in surprise.

"Seriously people...your wasting my time..why are you attacking me ?" Goten asked.

Amai was brooding over the scorch marks on her face and didnt answer.

Anjin sat on the ground with a look of defeat writtin across his face.

Ishido looked around and didnt answer either.

Goten stared at them blankly, half-way in disbelief

"What a crappy team...who are they working for?" Goten thought to himself " Do they work for that guy who called me a little while ago!?!" 

Goten wanted answers...

He slowly walked up to the trio licking their wounds. ( LoL ). Goten was still super saya-jin. He kneeled next to Ishido, who was closest to him. Ishido was now on the ground staring at the sky. The fight had seem to go out of all of them. ( So quickly ?) Goten turned back to normal and poked Ishido. 

" Dude, why are you attacking me??" Goten asked.

None of them answered. They stood silent......

Goten took a deep breath and stood up and looked around.

" I wonder what they're power levels are," Goten thought . " They all seem to be pretty weak, but still...I wonder how weak they actually are. Were they at their highest power? Or did I just see the top of the iceberg? No..couldnt be, I dont think that they'd let themselves be defeated that easily and just give up. If they had some power hidden that they think they could use against me and beat me...wouldnt they have used it by now?"

"Exactly....." A voice said in his mind.

"!?!"

Everything suddenly turned white and a white flash of pain surged in his head, then everything turned black.

******************************************************

Trunks had invited a few friends over to pass the time with. He had nothing better to do and a big plus was that Goten wasnt home. But you know how things are with inviting friends over ( if u invite the wrong ones I mean!! Good friends tend NOT to do this!!) his friends invited some of their friends to come along to a "get together". Then those friends invited a few more friends for a "special occasion" ...then those friends invite some more over to the "party". Well...next thing that happened was Trunks and Gotens apartment filled with a whole mess of people.

"WHERE DID ALL THESE PEOPLE COME FROM!?!?!?" Trunks said astonished as people flooded into the little apartment. 

People came in with pizza, "drinks", sodas, etc. *ahem*. Guys and girls poured into the house..a couple even brought in a system. Soon enough, Trunks had a pretty nice little party going even if he didnt want it. The lights were out and people set up strobe lights and were blasting music through the walls. The couches turned into a lounge area where men and women openly flirted w/ each other. Lap dances etc ( lol company!). 

Trunks put his hands to his head and closed his eyes. He couldnt believe what was happening. The party was quickly turning into a rave. It was just supposed to a few friends hanging out. Trunks found a place to sit on the couch and thought about what to do. He could just kick them all out...but he couldnt do that. Thats too mean. As Trunks thought a few people started to throw up on the carpet already. ( Too much to drink) Trunks sank lower into his seat....great...a mess to clean up on top of the normal mess. A couple of girls started their way towards Trunks. He acted like he didnt see them coming. These two ladies were looking pretty messed up...their hair was out of place and they looked pretty dirty. Trunks was wondering what idiot invite those two girls. Just one look told him what kind of girls they are...but he also knew that looks arent always everything....the andriods were certainly a good example. They may not look intimidating, but they were pretty strong *ahem* ...the emphasis on WERE. 

"By the way," He thought " wasnt 17 supposed to be someplace with Bra...I heard they're relationships were on the rocks at the mo--- "

Trunks was cut off in mid-sentence as one of those dirty girls was kissing him down his neck and laying her hands all over him. The other was down between his legs playing with him. He was so immersed in thought that he had spaced out and didnt see them near him.

" Ah shit...," Trunks rolled his eyes and thought " Now I'll need a shower...."

"Hey there," The first girl said with garlic on her breath. " My names Lysol...whats your name?"

" Bull-shit Lysol!" Trunks thought

" Mmmmm...you look like a big one," The second girl said now munching on his inner thigh through his pants " Oh yeah before I forget..my name is Mono"

Trunks shuddered and pushed her head away from between his legs and moved away from the first girl. He was thoroughly disgusted already. Enough to turn a guy gay ( just kidding!!). Their teeth were nasty and black..some of them missing. Their teeth were peeking from underneath their upper lips in a serious overbite problem. Nasty looking ,dirty..bald...ugh. Basically every frikkin unattractive aspect of a woman...name it..they've got it. But they were skinny...too skinny. anorexic even. Ribs jutting out from underneath their tube tops that basically were still shaped like tubes..no bumps at all...and a pillow has a better rack than these ladies. It was a very scary, scary sight. Trunks took a look at the leg that the second girl had bitten and there was a little green mark making sizzling sounds...her spit was eating through the pants. ( Gross....). A little bit of his boxers started to show. White boxers with little green, blue, and red lines going straight down. Thank god they were a new pair lol . Trunks had had enough now.

" OKAY EVERYONE!!! PARTYS OVER!!!" Trunks jumped up and yelled above the music and started to run away, the two ladies trying to drag him back down onto the couch.

Trunks frantically tried to get away. Sweat drops started to appear on his face along with the look that he was going to die. None of his enemies had scared him this bad. One of the girls was frantically trying to undo the buttons on his pants..they were going for the kill. Trunks felt his nuts attempt to rise into his body ...they were scared as hell. 

" AHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!" Trunks screamed. 

The first girl had gotten his zipper open and jammed her hand down inside. Trunks tried to twist away but the second had evil death grip on his legs preventing him from getting free. As the first girl touched his goods, he felt them shrink and squirm and sizzle as her breath touched it. Now he was tied down onto the couch..he had no idea how he ended up like that. He could see though. The girl was getting ready to mount him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PANTS!?!?! " Trunks thought frantically panicking.

Just as her stuff and her nasty unkempt bush touched him he saw a little drop of juice come down out of it. It touched the head and he felt it burning into his body. Ewww..such nastiness. She reached down and started to put Trunks into her. 

Trunks leaped up off the couch and screamed. He awoke to find himself back on the couch lying down with a blanket over him. Everyone was gone...there was no mess, no party. It was just a nightmare...a bad nightmare. The lights were out and a faint beam of sunlight came out from behind the closed blinds and shone a stream onto the glass coffee table. Trunks touched his head..he had broken into a cold sweat. He touched his other head...everything was still there..no burns. Trunks laughed nervously...just a dream. Trunks reached down for his pants....there was a hole burned into his pants where that lady would have bitten him at.

" Oh shit.....," Trunks muttered feeling sick to his stomach. 

Then his hangover kicked in......

=================End of Chapter 3=============================

Scary eh? lol. TOo BaD 4 TrUnKs!!!! I feel sorry for the guy...was it a dream or was the hole in the pants a mere coincident!?!?! I know the answer!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! DRY CLEANING MISTAKE!! ( j/k..i think you all know what happened. put 2 and 2 together). More coming up next chapter..which would be numero 4 si? 


End file.
